the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
HIM
HIM is basically the personification of evil itself, and therefore, the secondary antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. He is a powerful demon, and another close enemy of the trio. Appearance HIM is a devil. He is red in color, and has short black hair and red/green eyes. HIM's hands are replaced by claws and has a long, curled beard. HIM's outfit is a short red dress with a pink furry collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high stiletto boots. In Grim Tales HIM's appearance has changed over the past so, in his regular outfit he is seen wearing a red suit with a black tie, white furry collar and black sunglasses. Later the Redeemer cuts off his left claw which he currently hasn't healed yet. HIM is also one of the character who changes his outfits a lot. In GTFO he was seen wearing a 80's costume. His hair had grown to an afro and still wore his sunglasses. He wears a black jacket which displays his chest and the golden necklace with the letters "HIM". He wears a big black belt and golden square buckle and black pants. He wears a cape which is red on the outside and black on the inside with a pink furry collar on the back, he has the same collars around his wrists. He was briefly seen in a flashback in which he wore a red jacket but had it opened so is displayed most of his upper body. He wore a golden necklace with a capital "H" on it. He wore a pimp hat with a pink furry edge, red with black dots on the hat and a pink feather. His belt was black with a golden round buckle and a red pants. This time his pink furry scarf was very long almost reaching his knees. His cuffs are the same as in his previous outfit. He also was holding a pimp stick the whole time. In his appearance as of chapter 8 he wears a cowboy outfit. Again his brown jacket displayed his chest, but now wears his black tie. He has short strings on the sides and bottom and black buttons. He has a brown cowboy hat with a black stripe over the middle with a golden button in the middle. His hat was later shot off with Chi's gun and now has a hole in it. He however still wears his red pants with black belt with golden square buckle. Personality HIM is considered the most evil person in the Underworld next to Mandy. He is feared by many persons both on Earth and the Underworld. According to the narrator in HIM's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men". He is shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings and become powerless when there is little or no negativity in the air. He refers to the other villains as mortals, which further supports the argument that he is the Devil. HIM's plans often consist of manipulating events to either drive the Powerpuff Girls insane or simply drive wedges between them. In the original series he had many female quirks. He dressed himself more like a woman, and along with his high-pitched voice gave the impression that he was a homosexual. In Grim Tales his personality has changed. He is more darker and acts more masculine. He still manipulates the people weaker than him, instead of using his physical abilities, as shown when he controlled Minnie. He only think about himself and no one else, not even his daughter, as he didn't care that she was captured. On romantic points he seems to be at least bisexual. He does seem to like women, as he had raped Blossom, although that also could have been because he wanted a powerful child. He also seems to have a bromance with Aku, although Aku transformed into Ikra in the presence of HIM, further indicating that HIM likes females. He does show some of his gay side, as he often dresses himself differently. Powers/Abilities HIM uses his powers from the original Powerpuff Girls show, but also has gained some new ones, or ones he just didn't use in the original show, in Grim Tales. In Grim Tales he hasn't displayed any of his strong mental abilities yet, although he has manipulated Mimi into killing her own mother (Blossom). * Enchanted Strength: HIM is shown to be very strong. He used his claw to choke Minnie and his knife to slash Raven in her back. He also took a bite out of Chi's pistol, which of course is very strong. The strength of his teeth could also be due to good dental health which he also has passed on to Mimi. * Size Alteration: Him has shown the ability to grow in size in multiple episodes, including The Boys are Back in Town, Him Diddle Riddle, The Powerpuff Girls Rule and Meet the Beat-Alls. * Transformation: Him has the power to assume other forms, ranging from ones based on existing animals, like a butterfly in All Chalked Up, to mythical creatures, like his crab-like monster in Power-Noia, to inanimate objects, like a telephone stand in Him Diddle Riddle and his true monstrous form in Speed Demon. His true monstrous form also appeared in Grim Tales, slightly altered from the PPG version. However, like in PPG, we didn't see the powers he can use in that form. * Mind Control: '''Him willed the Professor into allowing the girls to open a monstrous present in Birthday Bashed, made two scientists send the earth out of orbit in Custody Battle, and turned the love the people of Townsville held for the Powerpuff Girls into hate in Tough Love. * '''Telekinesis: In the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he was seen moving a bunch of keys and a water tower around in the air. In the episode Custody Battle, on a much more extreme scale, he moved the sun further away from the earth. * Acid Spit: Used multiple times in the episode Meet the Beat-Alls, and referred to as such in the same episode by a news reporter. * Eye Beams: In the episode See Me Feel Me Gnomey he was seen using his laser eyes on Bubbles. He even used this ability in Telephonies in which he used the eye beams at some members of the Gangreen Gang during a fight with them alongside Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. * Energy Blast: He can fire red energy blast from his claws like he does when he teamed up with Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy and Princess. * Dislodging: He can dislodge parts of his body. He dislodged his spine so his head would reach Chi's gun. It is possible he can do this with other parts of his body too. * Magic: He is shown to have great magical abilities and can perform great many feat such as: ** Fly: He can move through the air, the same way the Powerpuff Girls do. ** Teleportation: '''The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. ** '''Resurrection: He used this power to bring The Rowdyruff Boys back from death in the episode The Boys are Back in Town. ** Dream manipulation: '''The power to enter, manipulate, project, alter, and control dreams of others. ** '''Reality warping: he can warp reality to a large scale. For instance, he could make Bubble's drawings come alive. Negative Feelings Empowerment: He can become stronger and more powerful by feeding off the negative emotions of people such as hatred, fear, pain, etc. Background HIM is the most mysterious, super-powerful, red-skinned, and androgynous devil. He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard. He wears makeup (which is a little too girly for a villain like HIM), with three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots (hooker boots) complete the oddly feminine look. It is implied that he is the devil himself in The Powerpuff Girls series, as he is said to be "so sinister, so evil, so scary, so horribly vile that his real name can never be said". He is the ultimate embodiment of pure evil, and talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if he's in a cave! He has two distinct manners of speaking; one is a high-pitched falsetto, and the other is a growling, sinister basso profondo. They will switch back and forth, especially from soft and sweet when pleased to loud and aggressive when angered. In one commercial where he was hosting Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on Cartoon Network with Johnny Bravo and The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken ''and in the episode See Me Feel Me Gnomey, his voice doesn't echo for some reason. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength, HIM often orchestrates events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive the Powerpuff Girls apart or even very, '''VERY' insane; many of which often come close to succeeding. Often times he uses Bubbles innocence and gullibility to move the plans along because of her little brain and believing in anything you tell her. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size. When forced to engage in battle he is an entity to be reckoned with. He made his first ever appearance in Octi Evil where he possessed Bubbles stuffed cute purple octopus doll, Octi. His plan was to attempt breaking The Powerpuff Girls up by pretending to be the voice of Octi. By gaining the trust of Bubbles, he had Bubbles try to turn the other two girls, Blossom and Buttercup, against one another. His next main episode was in Telephonies where he is one of the villains The Powerpuff Girls visit because of the prank phone calls. He forms an alliance with Mojo and Fuzzy when they discovered the Gangreen Gang were behind the calls and best them up! The mayor, who saw this called the Powerpuff Girls about this, however they didn't believe him for all the prank calls the Gangreen Gang were doing after all. During Tough Love, he used his evil master-mind powers to form hate and no love into Townsville's citizens hearts. The normally-loving residents become evil, rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. It wasn't until the girls fought back that HIM's plan was foiled. In Speed Demon, set fifty years into an alternative future, The Powerpuff Girls themselves have gone missing. HIM managed to gain control of the entire planet, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before. He is able to take The Powerpuff Girls punches head-on to absolutely no effect. In this setting, he was enraged and transformed into his true form of himself. In the anime Powerpuff Girls Z Ep. 52 the last episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z finally turned HIM into a tiny doll and the White Light Rays sent the Molecules into space and turned HIM's molecules into little dust. Grim Tales History Him is a long term rival of the Powerpuff Girls, doing everything in his power to torment them in their hometown of Townsville before they move to Megaville, only for HIM to follow them. Though the exact details are unknown, he begot a child, Mimi, with Blossom, their leader. When Mimi was 10 years old he would attack Megaville and with the help of an unidentified traitor, systematically killed off everyone in the town, finally taking Mimi at the final battle's conclusion. After forcing Mimi to kill her own mother he then sliced off her own hands and fused her with the Devil Essence, making her the devil girl we know. HIM is one of the rulers of the Underworld, being the ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls, for a time we don't know. Although it already could have been since the original show. He is one of the most feared being in the Underworld, only to be surpassed by Mandy. After he brought Mimi to his realm, she became the ward of HIM. He often visited one of his best friends, and fellow realm ruler of the Big Five, Aku. He and Aku have, as it is called, a bromance which shows HIM's more homosexual side, although Aku mostly transforms himself into Ikra for these occasions. Further Orentation After the battle between Mina Harper and Mimi is over HIM arrives on scene, explaining to Vlad the Count that as per their contract the Count's castle is his. When Vlad states that he never signed a contract Him corrects himself, showing that Mina signed the contract. While the two vampires are arguing HIM notices Mimi and Jeff hiding behind a umbrella and when he investigates he is led to believe that they were simply posting lewd photo's of Mimi on Facebook. The trio proceed home and realizing that something is bothering Jeff he tells him to tell HIM. As it turns out today is Mimi's birthday and Jeff suggests that they take the rest of the day off to celebrate. HIM however is not interested in a party, let alone one without strippers, and more the point he soon learns he has a business meeting later that day with Hunson. While the three of them are in Him's office Hunson learns from Jeff that today is Mimi's birthday. Hunson is able to convince HIM to throw the party on the condition that male strippers are present for Mimi and that she's ready and rested for tomorrow's assignments. True to HIM's word a large portion of his minions arrive at the party dressed as Male strippers who then dance with Mimi. From Down Below When Minnie gave her Nergaling powers to her brother Grim Jr and the latter transformed into the Demon Reaper Him saw the opportunity he needed to rule all of creation. He sent Mimi into Heaven to retrieve Minnie's soul from the Redeemer and brought her to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. He then separated Mimi from her Devil Essence and disguised it as a scarf being worn by Mimi's caretaker Jeff the Spider. Using this he was able to lure Junior and the Redeemer into a trap inside Jeff's home where he had the spider restrain Redeemer while he negotiated with Junior using Minnie as a bargaining chip. Him explained that his body, the Demon Reaper, was currently on a rampage that will ultimately end all of creation if not stopped, even some of the underworld's greatest warriors working together can't stop it. To this end HIM states that if Junior comes to work for him as his protege he will teach him how to harvest the power of this unstoppable beast and give him even more power beyond his wildest dreams, but above all else he'll have his sister back. When Junior who refuses the offer HIM experimentally invokes the Sin of Wrath inside Minnie, causing her to attack Junior, forcing him to kiss her on the lips to calm her down. Amused by the siblings antics HIM gets back to business, taking Minnie and making his intention to use her to take control of the Demon Reaper very obvious. Junior attacks HIM with Minnie's scythe and fails to do any damage, disappointing Him. Redeemer whom then saves Minnie and takes her to Heaven on Junior's insistence, HIM attempts to take his anger out on the traitorous arachnid but Mimi saves him by transporting herself, Jeff, and Junior away. What About Mimi? After HIM catches up to his wayward daughter and traitorous nanny he punishes the latter by killing him and imprisoning his soul. HIM berates his daughter for her actions, if she had betrayed HIM out of the cruelty of her heart, silver, a doll, or the trike she always wanted, he would have been proud and instead she betrayed him for "THIS 8 LEGGED INGRATE!!!" HIM thus offers his daughter one chance at redemption and to save Jeff's soul, thanks to Redeemer he is in need of a new hand and he's already picked out exactly which one he wants, Horror's Hand, located in maximum security lock up inside Mandy's Vault. Should she fail then he promises a eternity of damnation and punishment for Jeff that Mimi will watch every moment of. Later HIM is taking a bath inside his home when Mimi let out a ear piercing wail, as a result of experiencing the power of the hand, commenting that it took longer than he expected it would. Jeff then begs HIM to take is rage out on him instead of Mimi but HIM tells Jeff to be patient, he'll get his turn after Mandy is through with Mimi. Later on during the night HIM is in bed passing the time by doodling on Mimi's family photos. A few days later HIM arrives in the City of Aku using his car and wearing a Cowboy outfit, when Chi and Demongo go greet HIM in which later Chi discovers that Mimi is not present. Demanding answers from the demon lord about Mimi and his missing hand, HIM states that she is out running errands for him, a private family matter as he claims and Mimi is safe and sound, also claiming that he lost the hand in a cooking mishap. Further more, HIM reminds Chi that what Mimi is doing, where she's doing it, and whom she's doing it with his not her concern, reminding her that the only reason she hasn't been smacked silly yet is because she's the daughter of Aku, a good friend of his whom he has a business meeting with. Undeterred, Chi shoots HIM's hat off with her flintlock warning HIM not to turn his back on her. Demanding to know where Mimi is, Chi threatens to shoot HIM. Unfortunately HIM calls her threat, biting the end off of her gun, asking exactly what she intends to do. Luckily, Aku thenarrives and saves his daughter from HIM before he kills her, apologizing on her behalf for not teaching her proper manners. Aku then insists that while he looks into that HIM indulge himself in his personal hot-springs and Sake, something HIM gladly accepts. Later in the hot-springs HIM is enjoying himself, calling it far better then his lava springs. When Aku arrives in the hot-springs she's completely naked, prompting HIM to flirt with her. Bromance aside HIM explains the reason he came, wanting to discuss the future of the underworld with her. Akuhowever sees through HIM correctly guessing that he's trying to form a alliance now that he's got Mandy mad at HIM. HIM admits to the deception, he'll go over the finer points with Aku later in her office but for the time being he wants to relax and forget his trouble.